Follow Your Dream
by PixxieHolloww
Summary: Leo doesn't get to take the note from the corkboard. What will Emily do when she reads what Damon has to say? DxE


**Helloooooo! Oneshot for Make it or Break it, Damon/Emily. I love Johnny Pacar, he's my inspiration. :") I might make a companion piece set during the meet and after, but I'm not sure yet. Let me know what you think: should I continue or not?**

**Leo doesn't get to take the note from the corkboard. What will Emily do when she reads what Damon has to say? DxE**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MAKE IT OR BREAK IT. Also, some of the dialogue in the beginning was taken word for word from the show.**

* * *

There it was: the vault. I had to get this. Losing my scholarship, pushing Damon away…I didn't want it all to be for nothing.

So I ran, as fast as I can, concentrating on my vault. There, my first flip. Hands steady, body straight. My feet landed on the springboard, and I used a back handspring to get onto the vaulting table. Hands on the vault, I pushed myself off, and flipped through the air. I heard Damon's words from Nationals in my head, as if he were right there beside me.

_And you hit the mat, on your feet, ram-rod straight, a huge smile on your face because you did it._

But no, I didn't. I fell on my ass. Again. Dejected, I walked over to where Leo was watching me on the benches.

"People are telling her to stay away from the Rock," he said, and I knew he was talking about Kaylie.

"Well, I'm glad her loyalty is with her people, then." He got up and followed me.

"She respects you, Emily, as a team mate and as a friend. She doesn't wanna let you down, but she thinks she's got too much to lose if she competes. That's what she told me to tell you."

That's not a valid reason, I thought, but instead I said, "Do you know what I'm losing? My scholarship, almost half of my family's income."

"That's awful," he said, turning to face me. "What happened?"

"The National committee found out I have a job."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know," I told him, finally realizing how much was really at stake during the meet. "I don't know how we're gonna make it, but I've come too far to be passed over. Gymnastics is my life, and I'm not gonna let anyone-" I instantly thought of Damon "or anything get in my way."

"Damon," Leo replied, as if he could read my mind.

"I shouldn't have been seeing anybody in the first place." In an attempt to get out of this conversation, I turned around. "Where is my mother?" I asked, walking away from him.

"Hey, do you need a ride home?"

* * *

"Hey, Carlos," I said as I entered the Pizza Shack. "This is my friend, Leo." In the way only men can possibly do it, they exchanged casual hey's as if they've known each other a long time. "I've just gotta grab some stuff from my locker."

I figured I'd probably need my portfolio sooner than my other things, so I took that. Right before I shut my locker, I saw a picture of Damon and me on the locker door, taken when we were practicing at the Rock during the night. I grabbed it and stuffed it in my pocket.

I came out of the backroom in time to see Leo take a folded note from the corkboard.

"Leo, what are you doing?" Caught, he dropped the note on the floor. I picked it up and read the front.

_To Emily, Please Read __This__! – Damon_

"Emily, I was doing to it to protect you." He shook his head and shrugged. "You told me how important it was to focus, and I didn't want anything to mess with that. So I figured I'd hold on to the note until after the China meet."

"Do you really think that was your call?" I asked him.

"Maybe not, but I just-"

"You know, Leo, I can walk home from here, thanks."

I grabbed my check from the board and bolted out of the Shack.

* * *

I found myself at the playground where I practiced after Sasha kicked me out of the Rock. I practiceD my floor routine again, making sure I didn't mess up. I wasn't expected to medal at floor, but I couldn't take any chances.

When it was over, I felt too tired to practice again, but too restless to go home so soon. The sun was just about to set behind a few trees. I remembered the note that I stuffed in my discarded jacket. I placed my hand in the pocket and took it out.

The photo of Damon and me caught and fell to the floor. I picked it up and felt tears form at the back of my eyes, but I breathed in deep to keep them from falling. I placed it beside the jacket and sat down on the swing, opening up the note.

_Emily-_

_I know that you told me to keep away, but I couldn't. I just wanted to say goodbye. I won the contest I told you about, and I leave tomorrow, for six months. I'm gonna be the guy that you deserve, a winner who isn't going to let anything stand in his way. I have a radio interview tomorrow with 86.7, before my flight. I love you, Emily Kmetko. –Damon_

I couldn't believe what I read. I was happy and proud of Damon, he won the contest. But it turned into sadness when I realized that I wouldn't see him for six months. I wanted to run to him and tell him he didn't have to prove anything to me; that I loved him; that I would wait for him; and that I didn't want him to leave. But I knew it would be unfair to him. This was his dream, and I couldn't make him abandon that.

I put on my Rocky Mountain jacket and left the playground.

* * *

On the way home, I saw a pay phone behind the supermarket. I bit my lip and wondered if it would be a good idea. I decided that I needed him to know, so I ran to the phone and dialed Damon's number.

_Hey, this is Damon Young. If you have something to say, say it after the beep. _

I heard the beep and started talking, pouring everything out to his voice mail.

"Damon, I read your note. I- I want you to go to the invitational. I want to see you there, even if it means having to say goodbye. And- I know you didn't ask me to wait for you, but you don't have to. I will wait for you, even if it's for 6 months, even if it's for a year. I love you, and I just wanted-"

There was a bit of static on the other side, then his voice. "Emily, is that you?"

"Yes, Damon, it's me. I- I love you, Damon, so much. And I want you to go to the China meet. Performing against China, knowing you're not there, knowing that you would be leaving, I just- I don't think I can do it. I need you there, one last time."

"I'll be there. I love you, Emily. You're the first person I've ever loved, and I'll be there for you."

I leaned against the wall of the booth, relieved. "Look, I know you're not asking me to wait for you, but I will. I want you to know that I'll be waiting, no matter how long. And when you come back a rock star, I'll be the one that's here for you. I'm following my dream, and I want you to do the same. Follow your dream, Damon."

And both of us, as if we were connected by more than just the phone line, spoke in unison.

"I love you."

* * *

**Please review to tell me what you think!**


End file.
